


You will Remember Me

by L_The_other_consulting_detective



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Angst, College, Durincest, M/M, Music, Pranks, Professor Thranduil, Romance, Singer!Kili, Theatre!Fili, Thilbo, Thorin the dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-12 02:54:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3340943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_The_other_consulting_detective/pseuds/L_The_other_consulting_detective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili isn't interested in concerts so he's not sure why he agreed to go, but man is he glad he did as he looks at the gorgeous singer. Kili is so much more than he expected, his voice and presence so powerful on stage, so soft when it's just them.When the band goes on a tour and Fili stays behind for a play he and Kili face the first real strain on their new relationship and with a single set of news reports so much crumbles.  </p><p>Gimli and the bassist, Legolas, are like white cloth and mud and it's perfect but how are they supposed to weather the fight between their best friends?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I can't stop writing about Fili and Kili, the darlings so hopefully I can finish all of the things I start. Also this is a new tense, i can't promise I can keep it up. Fair winds.

Fili sighs, he’s not expecting much good from today. Double checking his outfit in the mirror, form fitting jeans and soft red shirt, he nods. Gimili had said he should try to wear something different for tonight but since Fili was only going because Gimili’s date had bailed he declined. 

There is a knock and he calls “Come in.” Turning at Gimli’s snort, his red-haired friend is dressed in well fitted black jeans and sleeveless tee. Fili just shakes his head, “Why did you chose this…Kevin or whatever he’s called..guy’s concert?” Gimli stares at him, “First, his name is Kili, not sure how you of all people managed not to remember that. I picked his concert because he’s awesome, his music makes me feel alive and it’s mindblowing what he does on stage, which you would know if you watched the videos I sent you.”

Fili rolls his eyes, tucks his wallet in his pocket and grudgingly attaches a chain since Gimli mentioned something about mosh pits and thieves. Gimli laughs at his pain and drags him to the car. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fili shifts uncomfortably, the press of bodies behind him causing a slight squeeze in his chest. Gimli had dragged them to the arena early, shoving to the front so they were as close to the stage as the barricades allowed. A guard leans closer, looking at the badge that Gimli has slung around his neck. “You two are in the wrong spot, those are the V.I.P’s.” 

Fili grits his teeth as they are lead over the barricade to a small section that allows them to actually touch the stage. Gimili’s eyes are huge now and Fili laughs despite his annoyance, “How did you not know?” He asks, the stadium still filling. Gimli shrugs and mutters about buying tickets as fast as he could. Fili does feel a bit better without the pressure of the growing crowd, but he is aggravated by the attention they attracting in their prime spot. He doesn’t even really want to be here and now he is as close to the man on stage, Kili, he remembers, as someone can get. 

He swallows hard when the lights go down and he and Gimli are still the only V.I.P’s. “Shouldn’t there be others?” He hisses as the crowds volume becomes more tolerable, anticipation heavy in the air. Gimli blushes, “They only sell two V.I.P tickets at his shows…I didn’t know, I swear.”

Fili stares at him, eyebrow raised, wondering what it is he’s signed on for. The lights shift and a low chord vibrates through the air, the crowd begins to scream louder than before.

Fili swallows at the sight of the band that pours onstage, though GImli has eyes for the blonde bassist. His gaze lingers on the singer with his dark hair, the man is built well with a flashing grin and he moves like sin. 

The first song is a shock. Fili is expecting growls and screams, not this clear voice that reverbs in his bones. He watches the dark haired male on stage, he is energetic but pulled back, clearly restraining himself for this first moment. Fili cannot wait to see that energy released.

His mouth goes dry when the song ends and Kili actually just speaks. His voice is rich and goes straight through Fili and he is dimly aware that everyone else, even Gimli, fades as Kili’s eyes met his. The singer smiles, a slow, sexy smile directly at him as the next song begins.

Fili is screaming louder than anyone by the end, a tightness in his chest when Kili thanks the fans as the last song starts. Fili doesn’t ever want to leave this moment, the kinetic crowd and Kili, his eyes are locked on Kili who is finding it hard to breath. “

You will remember me for centuries….

Fili finds himself nodding desperately, he will never forget the intensity at Kili’s gaze. The song ends, Kili thanks them again and Fili can feel a strange sense of misery approaching. He looks down but suddenly the crowd is screaming and there is a hand in front of him  
Gimli, who he has mostly forgotten, is pushing him forward. 

Kili’s chocolate eyes are focused on him, his chest heaving, his shirt was lost sometime in the midst of the second set. In a haze of disbelief Fili accepts his hand and is readily pulled on stage. Kili grins at him, blows a cheeky kiss to the crowd and tugs him away, the noise of the crowd falling away behind them.

Fili expects Kili to let go of his hand, maybe offer to sign something and send him off, now that his stunt is over. Neither happens and Fili is surprised as Kili duxks the crew, pulling Fili into a dressing room, a clutter of make up and a duffle bag on the table, a couch against a wall. Fili is afraid if he speaks the magic will end.

Kili finally let’s his hand go, only to run it though his own dark hair. Fili is close enough to smell the singer, the sweat should disgust him but he finds the urge to lean in closer and take a deep breath is undeniable.

Kili grins at him as he does exactly that, inhaling the deliciously male scent. He blushes and straightens, Kili extend his hand, that lovely voice intoning, “Hello…I’m Kili.” Fili manages a strangled laugh, “I know that! Well, now.” He thinks to his ignorance that morning and reddens more, “I’m Fili.” He takes the proffered hand, tangling their fingers together after one brief shake. 

Before he can gather himself and connect with reality, Kili is cupping his check, he smiles his blinding smile and tilts his head, his gaze is warm as it slides over Fili’s lips and back to his eyes. “Can I?” 

The question is barely a breath and Fili has breathed back his own “Yes” before he’s even processed what the darker male is asking.  
It’s perfect though, Kili’s lips are soft against his, sweat from the show leaving a salty tange behind. The pull apart and Fili licks his lips slightly, his eyes widening at the flavor there. Fili is grinning like a fangirl. 

Kili laughs, “Im sorry if this was all…strange. I saw you, how into the music you were and I just…I had to talk to you. I was surprised you didn’t faint, the others would’ve.”  
Fili reddens, “I never…uh..I didn’t even know who you were before tonight…I came with a friend.” His eyes widen and reality trickles back in, “Gimli! I forgot about him, I don’t know if he’s even-“

Kili’s lips against his own silence him, “He was the other V.I.P right? He’s probably being lead to us as we speak, maybe even by Legolas.” Kili laughs, Fili feels a smile tug across his face in response, even if he doesn’t know who that was or why Kili found it funny.

Sure enough there was a quick rapt on the door and a star-struck Gimli is shown in. The red-head takes in their tangled fingers and Fili’s blush and Gapes. “NO WAY!” he crows, lightly hitting Fili’s shoulder before Kili consumes his attentions. 

They spend as much time as they were allowed with Kili asking a hundred questions and gushing while Fili shares the story of how he ended up at the concert. Kili is laughing and interested, asking plenty of questions. When the security comes to escort them out they are all startled.  
They had each forgotten their situation and Kili looks a bit like a petulant child as the tallest guard with his heavily tattooed arms and long beard stars down at him with a raised eyebrow. Fili sighs, his chest twinging as he stands.

Kili grabs Fili’s arm, “Give me your number?” The tall guard looks ready to intervene but one look from Kili stops him. Kili’s hand on his is a burning point of contact between them and his blood warms. He nods and they exchange information, Gimli doesn’t intervene and when Fili glances at him he finds the bassist writing on his arm. Kili grins at him and 

Fili laughs softly before they are hurried away from the musicians.

The drive home is filled with Gimli and he chattering about the music, Kili’s genuine personality and Gimli swooning over the blonde bassist. Gimli drops him off at home and yawns his goodbye.

As he collapses into bed Fili grins, though he still felt inexplicably sad the night is over. He sighs at his ceiling as his chest tightens further, afraid he may begin to cry.  
His phone buzzes and he growns, looking at the screen with his heart jumping into his throat.

“Dinner tomorrow? Say…Sammy’s at 7:30”  
-Kee


	2. 0-100

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some smut ahead, so you are forewarned, but other fluffy stuff too.

Pacing nervously, Kili glanced at the clock again, he was dressed in dark jeans and tight top and he was fidgeting with everything. Finally it was an acceptable time to leave and he pulled on a grey hooded jacket and large sunglasses, hurrying out.

Sammy’s was empty when he arrived, he had called ahead as usual and ignored the 7:00 close as he walked in.

His uncle Bombur came out of the back, hugging him tightly and informing him, “Your usual table’s ready, I’ll have out whatever you want in a moment.”

Kili grins, his stomach doing a flip, “Thanks but I’m meeting someone here tonight actually. Of that’s alright?” He bites his lip but his uncle looks delighted for him, if a bit suspicious.

“Did ya meet this one over the internet?” Bombur asks, his eyebrows raised.

Kili shakes his head quickly, “No! I learned my lesson last time. His name’s Fili and I met him last night. He was a first timer at my concert and his friend had them in the V.I.P’s…I don’t know what I was thinking but I pulled him on stage at the end and I took him to my dressing room and I kissed him and we talked and I asked for his number and I told him to come here. What if he doesn’t like me when I’m not on the stage and what if he thinks I’m stupid for asking him here and I’m just so nervous. I hope he comes.”

Bombur blinked and decided not to tease Kili as he normally would, Kili who took deep breaths and shook a bit.

“Sit down lad, I’ll let him in and get him to ya.”

Kili’s head jerks up, “He’s here?” He breath, paling as rushes to his seat in a secluded back area. A minute or so later Fili slides into the booth across from him. Kili swallows, the blonde is dressed in a long sleeved blue shirt that looks soft and cargo pants that fit him well. The silence stretches between them until after Bombur has taken their orders.

Fili breaks the quiet and Kili wonders if his nervousness now has turned Fili’s interest away. The blondes words soothe that worry however. “I’m sorry I’m so quiet…I’m honestly still waiting for the punchline.”

Kili reaches out slowly with a bright smile and small laugh to touch Fili’s hand, shaking his head. As he brings his hand back he knocks over the soda his uncle has set before him and jumps with a yelp as wet liquid splashes his arm.

Fili’s eyes widen and they both begin trying to mop up the brown liquid, apologizing to each other profusely and knocking against one another until they are left staring at each other, soaking napkins pressed under palms.

Kili’s laughter bubbles up as Fili’s lips pull back and they begin to laugh hysterically.

After that conversation comes easier, as it had backstage after their shared kisses. Kili explains Bombur and his scrutiny away with the story of a disastrous date with a crazed fan he had met on a chat site.

Fili laughs at the story and expresses his concern for those sorts of things happening again until Kili promises his lesson was learned. The blonde explains as they eat a delicious meal, that he has lived alone for years. His mother and father having had a falling out with him when he decided to leave the family business and pursue a theatre degree.

Kili nods along mournfully as he puts away a good deal of dinner, explaining that his own parents had given him up for adoption when he was a baby and he was taken in by two loving men.

They finish their meal in the time it takes for Kili to tell his story and Bombur is signaling Kili that it is time to leave. Kili blushes, pulling his hood back up he stands, “I’ll walk you home?” He half asks Fili, having explained that his tours always end here in Denver because he too calls the city home.

Fili nods and they tangle their fingers together like it is the most natural thing in the world. The feeling of something new is a flash of warmth in Kili’s chest and he sees it mirrored in Fili’s gaze.

They speak softly, telling each other simple facts as they make their way to Fili’s home. Favorite foods, colors, movies they like and things they hate. Fili was surprised to learn that Kili was younger than him and they had a bit of a laugh about that.

They reach Fili’s door and Kili’s eyes roam over the building, a small house nestled on the fringe of the bustle of downtown and yet still in the calmer more domestic area. Fili shifted awkwardly, “I know it’s not much, probably not what at all what you’re used to, but it’s mine and that’s good enough for me.”

His voice takes on a bit of a defensive edge but that feeling fades as Kili laughs his heartfelt wonderful laugh, “Fili it’s perfect, close to the fun but not so close as too keep you up at night.” The brunette honestly found the small house endearing with its frosted eaves and cheerful paint job.

Fili smiles, shifting to unlock his front door, he pauses and looks at Kili who is still standing just off the front step. “Would you like to come in?” the blonde murmurs quietly, looking at Kili from under his lashes.

Kili smiles and nods, “I would…” he speaks softly in return and Fili pushes the door open. Stepping inside Kili relaxes.

This place feels like a home with its cluttered shoe space, the stairs with soft carpet stretching up them, a living room visible to the side of the small entry hall. Fili watches at the musician drops he hood and pulls the dark glasses off, he seems looser here, the slight tension that he carried before drained away.

Fili opens his mouth to offer him a drink but the words are lost as Kili turns to him with a wide smile in place. Kili raises an eyebrow, “Fee?” he asks and Fili feels a flood of warmth at the nickname he’s not sure Kili is conscious of giving him. “Uh…yeah, do you want something to drink or eat or something?” he gestures to the couch as he speaks and Kili flops down in a graceful mess of limbs.

“Sure. Juice, beer, anything is fine.” Kili says with his smile in place. Fili nods and moves to the kitchen, swallowing as he pulls out a glass of wine for both of them. Kili fits in his home so well it hurts in a way.

Kili nestles back into the comfortable couch, he takes in the warm colored wood floor, the messy coffee table, and the playbills and posters on the wall. He smiles to himself as he remembers Fili’s excited blush when he explained he was going to school for theatre and the upcoming audition he was readying for.

The blonde returns and hands over a glass of red wine which Kili takes gratefully. Both of them drink, not sure what to say, now that they are inside their comfort with each other has fled again. Fili slowly sits beside the singer, a thrum running over his skin as the motion knocks their knees together.

“Your house is great.” Kili offers, taking a sip and enjoying the taste of the wine. Fili smiles, “Yeah I love it and I got it for practically nothing. Some lost relative of mine was trying to help me with college, sent me a check for a bunch of money when I graduated high school. Too much actually, so I got this place.”

Kili raises an eyebrow but just shakes his head, “lucky” he tch’s. Fili shrugs taking a large drink and kili sets his glass on the table. As soon as Fili’s glass leaves his lips Kili snatches it away and sets it on the table. Fili opens his mouth to protest but Kili is too close again.

“Sorry…I just.” Kili takes a deep breath, his heart racing, “You’re so amazing Fee. I don’t talk with anyone the way I’ve been talking with you, even the silences are comfortable. You don’t see me as Kili the rockstar…”He trails off but Fili understands.

“Of course not, you’re Kee, the charming guy who steals my wine.” The share a grin and Kili takes both of Fili’s hands, pressing their foreheads together.

“I’d like to kiss you again.” He confesses, looking straight into Fili’s eyes. Fili is breathing him in now and Kili knows it. Fili answers him softly, “I’d like another kiss.”

Kili tilts his head, pressing their lips together lightly and then pulls away, “Just the one?” he asks mischievously. Fili rolls his eyes, “Alright, maybe more than just the one.”

Kili winks, releasing Fili’s hand and cupping the elders face, he pauses a breadth from meeting Fili’s lips and for a moment neither gives, letting breathes pass between them. A low noise comes from Fili as he closes that tiny distance. Their lips meet softly, tentative movements that make them shiver. Kili flicks his tongue teasingly over Fili’s lips.

The blonde smiles against the singers lips before he parts his own slightly, face burning. Kili takes the invitation, leisurely licking into the elders mouth, a small noise leaves him. Their tongues brush against each other slowly, taking in the flavor of each other.

Fili can feel the rightness of Kili’s taste and the warmth of his presence. He knows it is far too early to call it love but he thinks it must be close.

Kili pulls away finally, a tingling warm feeling settles in his stomach. He leans his forehead against Fili’s, smiling gently at the sheer amount of feeling. “I think I might…I mean I could…end up loving you.” He admits softly, watching color spread over the blondes cheeks and Fili offers him a broad smile.

They sit for a few moments like that, foreheads together and fingers tangled in each others hair

Kili speaks first, “I should go soon, first dates and all that.” He starts to pull away but Fili’s hands at his waist stop him from moving. Kili finds he has no desire to shift away from the warmth and he leans into the blonde again. Coughing softly Fili stutters, “I don’t normally…on a first date…”

He stumbles in his speech and Kili tilts his head, their lips are so close and his heart is pounding in his ears, “You don’t normally what Fee?” he murmurs and feels Fili shiver.

“I don’t normally bring people home or…proposition them for sex?”

Kili grins and crushes their lips together, drawing out a low moan that turns into a promise. Fili’s lips part and their tongues tangle again, a heated slide of muscle that Kili breaks away from first. He gasps in a breath and asks, “Bedroom?”

Fili manages a nod and they walk without touching up the stairs and to the first door on the left. Kili barely takes in any of the room before his world is full of Fili again. He is kissing and being kissed, hands buried in soft blonde waves. He feels Fili’s hands working off both of their pants and Kili breaks away to tear off first his shirt and then Fili’s.

They don’t hesitate for more than a few seconds then to pull off their own underwear and Fili nearly loses his balance as Kili renews his attack, the brunettes mouth seeking out the sensitive skin of his throat.

Fili moans lowly as Kili uses his height advantage to move them to the bed and Fili allows Kili to climb on top of him, both of them shudder when their erections rub together. For a moment there is frantic rutting and so much teeth and tongue all over skin that both men feel as though they are going to explode in a dazzling display of heat and intensity.

Fili grounds his heels as there is a brief pause, Kili had halted to spit of the mouthful of hair he’d gotten trying to bite at Fili’s throat. Using his leverage the elder rolls them so that he is pinning Kili with a leg between the brunette’s thighs. Kili hardly seems adverse to this, moaning loudly as Fili’s leg brushes his erect cock.

Staring at each other they both grin, their eyes locking, Fili’s deep blue and Kili’s lust-filled brown. Fili can not believe his doing this and he voices as much, receiving a laugh from Kili. “Neither can I…I mean this isn’t my first…but we’ve only just met.”

Fili rolls his eyes, “Of course it’s not, mr. musician. Are you okay with this? It feels right to me.” His fingers are tangled with Kili’s and they are flush against each other now, hips rolling up and seeking out warmth and friction.

Kili nods and hums in pleasure as Fili kisses him again. They are forced to break apart though as Fili scrambles to open a drawer, he holds up a condom and a small bottle of lubricant which had Kili smiling and looking a bit relieved.

Fili is going to ask how Kili feels about receiving but Kili spreads his legs and draws his knees up before the words can even form and Fili groans at the sight. He coats his fingers and keeps their supplies in easy reach as he drapes himself back over Kili who leans up to catch him in a heated kiss.

The singers hands are everywhere, running over Fili’s shoulders, through his hair, and burning trail all over his flesh. Fili slides down Kili’s body easily and kisses the inside of one of the spread legs, his fingers circling the younger males entrance.

He is gentle is his preparation, each finger is added with care as he stretches Kili. The brunette moans and gasps loudly at each motion of Fili’s hand and his hips push down on the intrusion a bit desperately. Fili tongues Kili’s erection slowly as he moves his hand, curling his fingers to just brush against the younger prostate.

Kili cries out the loudest yet as he does and tugs impatiently of Fili’s hair, receiving a laugh to vibrates over his aching cock since Fili was still licking at him teasingly.

The blonde reaches for the condom but Kili already has it in hand as Fili sits up some, his fingers mercilessly moving inside of Kili. The singer rolls the condom onto Fili and spreads lube over his cock liberally, stroking slowly as Fili bites his lips to hold back whimpers and moans.

Fili withdraws his hand and they lock eyes again as he slowly, slowly breaches Kili. The silky heat around him is delightful and he idly thinks if they stay together and do this without protection it will be heaven. Kili whimpers and Fili pauses but it is clear that Kili is not having that as he jerks his hips, drawing Fili deeper.

Once he is fully seated inside the younger male they both pause, kissing gently until Kili nods. Fili rolls his hips experimentally and Kili lets out a little gasp. He does it again and slowly eases into a rhythm, earning him more tiny gasps and small moans. He pauses and Kili glares at him but Fili grins wickedly and draws his hips back before slamming into Kili hard.

The sound the brunette makes goes through him like lighting. Kili releases the most wanton moan Fili thinks has ever existed and he sets a new and punishing pace for them. Kili has never felt so full before, his body is aware of every tiny detail and he cannot stop the loud moans that Fili is drawing out of him.

His hands fist in Fili’s hair and against his shoulder and he pushes his hips to meet the blondes, his cock bounces between them. He isn’t sure when the world turned into just Fili but he can’t say he has any issues with it, especially when Fili’s hand wraps around his erection and he feels Fili hit his prostate again.

The almost scream that rewards the motion simply calls for an oncore and Fili is unrelenting as he pulls Kili higher and higher. They move together, moaning and panting with the slap of flesh as a background.

Kili comes with a loud cry of “Fuck…Fili, I..Fu-uuhhnnn.” And his body jerks as white flashes behind his eyes and he nearly sobs as Fili thrusts into him before the blonde cries out as well. Fili’s fingers dig into Kili’s hip and he holds them together for a moment after they finish. Neither moves for a long moment.

Fili pulls out of Kili gingerly and stands on wobbly legs as he removes the condom and goes to retrieve a towel. Kili lays panting softly, shivering in the best way as Fili wipes them both down gently and joins him on the bed.

They share a kiss and a smile before Fili pulls the blankets up and they curl together to sleep.

The first light filters through the window, straight into Kili’s face. His eyes flutter open and he blinks owlishly in surprise as he looks at the blonde beside him. They had certainly taken things fast.

He waits for the inevitable guilt that always comes after sleeping with someone he doesn’t really know all that well yet. It never comes and he grins to himself. He wants to curl against Fili again but he isn’t sure how the blonde feels about those kind of cuddles yet.

Fili dispels his uncertainty as he rolls toward Kili, clearly seeking his presence. Kili smiles and cuddles against him. When he starts rubbing his fingers through Fili’s hair he feels the blonde shifting a bit and soon enough blue eyes meet his own.

“Hi.” Fili murmurs sleepily, a deep contentment surprising him, he had expected some kind of awkwardness waking to Kili. The arms wrapped around him make him hum softly, nuzzling into the singers lightly furred chest. They lay together for what time Fili can spare, whispering softly.

Kili resists Fili when he tries to pull the brunette from the bed sometime later. The blonde gives up, “Fine I’ll shower alone.” He huffs and then has to laugh because Kili is shoving himself out of bed and half running toward the door, limping obviously. “Hey, I didn’t say I was inviting you now, you bum!” but Kili just sticks out his tongue and Fili rolls his eyes but smiles just the same.

Once they have showered Kili flops down on the bed and watches Fili getting ready for the day until the blonde disappears to brush his hair out and make breakfast. Upon his return Fili opens his mouth to tell Kili when he will be home but is greeted by the sight of the brunette sleeping again. It is adorable and he smiles widely, hoping his roommate won’t mind the company, there is also a flash of pride that he wore out the other so thoroughly.

Fili is practically beaming as he catches his ride.

 


	3. Breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is slowly becoming a larger project then I intended....wish me luck.

_To the sleepy rockstar in my bed,_

_I’ll be home around noon, though I’m sure you’re a busy man and will be gone by then. Breakfast is in the kitchen for you. Thank you for a lovely morning and don’t mind my roommate._

_-Fili_

 

Kili smiles as he reads the carefully written note, chuckling to himself at Fili’s effeminate signature, so unlike his own blocky writing.

The shower had been nice, the warmth between them hadn’t faded and Kili knew he was in deep already. He doesn’t remember falling asleep again but seeing as it was 10:57 he knew he must have, the towel tangled around his legs beneath the blanket testament to the fact.

He stretches and yawns, sliding out of bed and tugging on his pants he heads towards the promised breakfast. He’s glad to find the food covered and only in need of a reheat. Eggs, bacon, hashbrowns, toast and jam, clearly Fili likes his breakfast foods but Kili’s not about to complain.

He piles the remaining food onto a plate that was thoughtfully left out alongside cutlery. He pops his back as he waits for the plate to heat, smiling a bit like a child when the microwave dings at him.

Kili eats leisurely, tracing the lightly purple marks above his hip thoughtfully. He hasn’t felt so at home in months and he laughs to himself; he would feel the most at peace in someone else’s home.

A noise from somewhere in the house startles him and he looks around uncertainly, it’s not yet late enough to be Fili. He remembers the note mentioning a roommate at the same time a short red-headed male enters the kitchen. He pauses, small features and large eyes taking in Kili before he speaks.

“Hello. I’m Ori. You’re Kili right?”

 The brunette nods, glancing at his plate, feeling a bit guilty he took all the food that was left. Ori must know what he’s thinking though because he quickly assures him, “Fili’s an awesome cook, I had some earlier….”

Kili smiles in relief, though the usual tension has started to return. Ori hasn’t said anything yet but most people are a little hesitant at first and Kili knows he is recognizable even in such a domestic setting. When Ori seems ready to speak again he takes a breath, ready to say no to any kind of autograph and excuse himself.

“You may be a hotshot musician, but you’re still washing up your own plate.” The red head informs him, “tea?” he asks as an afterthought and Kili nearly chokes on his eggs. He swallows hard and gasps out a laugh, “No thanks, more of a coffee guy.” He tells Ori, who nods and goes to replace the second mug he had pulled out.

“I’ll take some.” Fili’s voice sounds behind Kili and the brunette turns with a smile that is quickly mirrored by the blonde. “You’re still here!” Fili says, delighted and Ori snorts. “Well of course he is, look at his hair. He’s only been up long enough to fill up on your excessive breakfast.”

Kili blushes lightly, he forgot about his wet hair when he fell asleep. Reaching up to feel the mess of wavy tangles and curls, no doubt also ridiculously poofy, he asks, “Is it bad?” His chargin only making Fili and Ori laugh.

Ori nods solemnly and Fili shrugs, his own long hair is pulled up neatly. Kili finishes the last of his eggs to avoid looking at them for a moment and moves to get up, intending to wash his dish. Warm fingers card through his tresses, deftly untangling some of them.

He turns fully to find Fili looking back at him, a brush already in hand. Ori sets down a cup of tea and tugs Kili’s plate away from him, giving him a pointed look, “Just this once. If you’re around for lunch you’ll wash up then.”

Fili only smiles wider, “Can I?” he nods to the brush and Kili concedes, the blondes fingers rubbing against his scalp are soothing. He grumbles lightly when they are removed but relaxes again easily as Fili works the brush through his hair.

“Someone’s relaxed.” Fili comments and Kili hums his affirmation, eyes closed. “Being left alone in a random guy’s house something that happens often then?” Fili teases, already aware that it is not something Kili usually does.

Kili frowns and opens his eyes, “Nah, I just fell really at home here. I thought for sure Ori was going to start asking me about my music and stuff but he just told me to wash my plate and offered me tea…it’s nice to feel so normal.”

He takes a deep breath, hoping nothing about his fame would scare Fili away before they had a chance to get started. “The press knows where I live and they follow me when I go out…I took extra precautions yesterday so they wouldn’t find out about you and start hounding you.”

Fili’s hands pause their work through Kili’s hair, “They really follow you around like that? I thought that only happened in L.A and places like that.” Kili shrugged and nodded, “Yeah, they’re all over the place here too. If we keep doing this kind of thing, being together, they’re bound to find out. I don’t want to do that to you and it’s selfish of me…but I really like you.”

The brunette moves to face Fili, “I understand if you don’t want the complication, but I want to do this. I want to wake up to more of your notes and go to Sammy’s until Bombur stops being suspicious of you and watch movies…”

Fili cuts him off with a soft press of his lips, “Of course I want this, I want to hear about your music and meet your dad’s and take you roller skating since you said you haven’t ever been. I don’t fall into bed with just anyone after all.”

Ori was back, “yeah he barely brings anyone over for dinner. You’re a lucky duck.” Kili blushes and ducks his head as Fili resumes brushing his dark hair.

They shifted to lighter subjects, talking about silly childhood things from their very different youths in the mountains and in the city. They move into the living room, Fili’s just playing with Kili’s long hair by now, and a knock sounds.

“Ori!Door!” Both boys call and grin at each other, hearing the red- head moving toward the door with much grumbling. Muffled voices could be heard and Ori leads Gimli into the living room a moment later. Gimi’s eyes wide, seeing Kili cuddling against his best friend.

Kili waves a bit, smiling sheepishly as Fili laughs and kisses his cheek gently, enjoying how Gimli’s eyes start to bulge. “Alright. Explain.” The stout male demands.

Kili laughs, “Only if you explain why my bassist, who goes to bed at old-man hours by the way, was up all night texting after the concert?”

Fili raises an eyebrow and Gimli flushes, “We…I…He didn’t…uh.” Kili’s grin stretches and he takes pity on Gimli, “I’ll I ever seem to get out of Legolas is insults anyways, if you can keep up with his sharp tongue more power to you…I walked Fili home after our dinner last night  and we decided to have breakfast too.”

Gimli groans in disgust as Kili winks, Fili’s laughter providing a distraction for Kili, his smile and laugh the golden sun to his moon. They share another kiss, to Gimli’s despair and grumbling, “Oh good, you two are going to torture me.” Causing them to grin like cats.

Ori chose to re-enter then, passing around cups of tea and glaring at the three of them when they tried to refuse. He settles in the chair opposite of Gimli’s, shooting Fili a look, “Aren’t you going to be late?” he intones drily and Gimli laughs, “Aye, why do you think I’m here?”

Kili looks askance at Fili who frowns, “It can’t be that late already.” Ori shrugged, “You two were talking for a good while, you’d better go get changed.” Fili’s frown turns into a full pout, “Bofur won’t mind if I don’t come in today…I’m a good worker!”

“I don’t want to keep you from your job.” Kili says, untangling his legs from Fili’s. The red-heads watched them quietly, sharing a grin at how well they fit together even as they pouted at each other.

Fili sighs, “It’s workstudy, Bofur’s one of my professors and my dad’s cousin, not that it counts for much.” Kili rolled his eyes, “Go to work, I’ve got a meeting in a couple hours anyways.”

Fili sighs but acquiesces grudgingly, “Alright, I’d better go now or Ori’s right, we’ll be late and they’ll let Bard into my metal shop again.” He shudders at that thought and shakes his head at Kili’s questioning gaze.

Gimli and Ori cough and studiously look away as Fili pulls Kili against him for a kiss. He licks over Kili’s full lower lip and hums when Kili’s tongue tangles with his own, the warm taste flood his sense and when they part Kili’s eyes are hungry.

“You’d better go…” he says softly and Fili nods, standing and blushing as Gimli grumbles about, “Damned exhibitionists.” And Ori whistles lowly. Fili shifts, “I’ve got shop clothes there, time to go.”

As they walk through the door Fili looks back at Kili leaning against the couch, smile wide. The brunette fits so well in his home he feels a dull ache and he groans softly as he and Gimli get into Gimli’s car.

His friend looks at him, amused. “I’m so fucked.” Fili says and Gimli laughs, pulling away from the house where Fili feels he has left his heart.  

 

 


	4. Yarp

Kili stands shortly after Gimli takes Fili to work, offers a smile to Ori and goes back to Fili’s room. He looks from his shirt, laying where it had landed last night, and Fili’s closet and smiles. A soft cream shirt catches his eye and he bundles up his own tee, pulling Fili’s on instead. The material is soft and he smiles, taking a picture of himself and sending it to Fili.

He yawns and stretches, gathering himself he turns, but hesitates and sets his own shirt down on the bed.

* * *

Pulling his hood down Kili smiles at Balin, his manager and Thorin, his father and owner of one of the major company’s sponsoring him. They greet him and all grab coffee on the way to the meeting room.

Kili takes a deep breath, preparing for the usual chaos and back and forth about tours, records, merch, and image. He pauses realizing that his P.R, Nori, will have to know about Fili. Balin notes the pause and raises his eyebrows in askance but Kili shakes his head and nods to the door. He takes comfort from the feel of Fili’s soft shirt as he steps in.

* * *

Standing with a  hand on his hip Fili eyes the metal he is supposed to be building platform supports out of. He’s pretty sure Bofur is asking for a miracle since there is no way that he’s looking at enough steel for the task.

His phone goes off and he steps around the partition shielding the others in the scene shop from stray sparks when he’s wielding, pulls off his gloves and opens a message from Kili.

His grin is nearly painful as he looks at the picture of the brunette in one of his shirts.The happy feelings stay with him as he tackles his latest impossible project.

* * *

Five days later find Fili sitting at the kitchen island in his pajama pants, wearing Kili’s shirt, with dark circles under his eyes. Ori looks worriedly at his roommate who has clearly not slept, again.

“You wanna talk about it?” he prods but Fili shakes his head, pushing his coffee mug around on the counter wordlessly. Ori sighs and catches hold of the mug, “Fine but I’m calling Gimli, you need to get something out, I’m not blind.”

Fili’s head jerks, “No! I’m fine, just really tired..the theatre….” Ori looks at him skeptically and then lets out a snort, he picks up Fili’s phone and goes to dial but pauses as it rings in his hand.

Fili snatches it away quickly, answering with his throat tightening, “Hello?”

On the other end Kili sounds as exhausted as Fili feels, “Hey! Sorry for the radio silence, my P.R team just about shit a brick at the meeting. Thorin, that’s dad, took my phone and Balin and Nori basically shoved me into seclusion until we figured out a bunch of stuff. I swear I’d still be re-assuring them if Bilbo hadn’t guilt tripped dad into letting me get away and I’ll explain everything if you say it’s alright if I come over and I know that I kinda rambled that all out. Sorry. So can I?”

Fili relaxes a little hearing Kili’s nervous babble, “Yeah…of course you can come over.” Ori raises an eyebrow as Kili blurts, “Good, I’ll see you in twenty thanks!” and hangs up.

Fili sets the phone down and Ori snorts again, “Mr. Rockstar not calling you is why you were losing sleep and moping? Oooooh you are in so deep.”

Fili just lets his head hit the table-top, wincing, “I know. I feel like shit.”

Ori pokes him, “You look like it too. Have you changed in the last three days? Gone to class?” Fili sits up a enough to glare at his roommate but gets up and disappears down the hall, leaving Ori to laugh in the kitchen.

* * *

Kili rushes to get to Fili’s, he said twenty minutes but is now beginning to realize that was a bit optimistic as he gets into his car fifteen minutes later. It’s been closer to forty minutes by the time he arrives, knocking hard on the front door. Ori opens the door, looking worried and Kili swallows his disappointment that it’s not Fili.

“Finally, well get in here Mr. Hotshot, Fili’s threatening to change back into his Pj’s god knows they’re in need of a wash by now.”

Kili raises an eyebrow and follows Ori into the living room. Fili gets up and moves to hug the musician before he’s even fully in the room and Kili hugs him back tightly, the tension in his shoulders already lessening.

“I’ve missed you.” He mumbles into slightly damp blonde hair and pulls back enough to look Fili over. Fili smiles at Kili, taking in his tired features, “I missed you too, thought maybe you’d changed your mind.”

Kili shakes his head as he cups Fili’s cheek, “No but I’m thinking I should’ve been here sooner. Have you slept at all since we had dinner?”

“No, he hasn’t. He’s been sitting around in that shirt you left and looking miserable for a few days now. Showered…and actually ate something, just for you today. The idiot’s already in love with you and he deluded himself into thinking you’d gotten a good lay and some affection and that was that, you weren’t coming back. If you could do us all a favor and call a bit sooner next time.” Ori lays bare Fili’s week, having always been just a bit too honest.

Fili shoots him an ugly look but Kili pulls his focus back, the younger man’s brow furrowed, “You thought I would just leave like that?”

Fili shakes his head a bit sheepishly and Kili growls low in his throat, “My P.R guys are so dead…I’m here now and I won’t disappear without warning like that again. Now how about we curl up, put on a film and I’ll explain, then beg your forgiveness with some food.”

The blonde laughs at that, tugging Kili to the couch he grabs a case and presses it into Kili’s hands. “ _Hot Fuzz_?” Kili asks, his nose crinkling a little and Fili mock gasps.

“You’ve never watched it? _Shaun of the Dead? The World’s End_? Simon Pegg, Nick Frost?”

Kili stares at him and Fili sighs dramatically, “Poor child, well put it on.” Skeptically Kili inserts the disc and presses play, figuring if the previews are long enough it’ll give him plenty of time to explain. Fili’s thoughts are on the same wavelength as he turns to Kili.

“So…that meeting?” He asks uncertainly.

Kili lets his head tilt back, breathing a sigh, “Yeah…well it was a pretty normal meeting, looking at sales, production schedules for the new record, tour dates, promo ideas…all that. Legolas and Tauriel are amazing of course, Frer is too busy antagonizing dad, they’re brothers. Anyways we got all that sorted well enough and I pulled the band aside along with Balin, since he’s my manager, Dad, and Nori. I told them I met somebody and they were stoked! But, then I told them you were a guy and I wanted to go public and be open about my bisexuality, maybe even do a press release and a couple interviews…”

Kili pauses, seeing Fili’s widening eyes, “Just about my sexuality for now! We don’t have to do any releases, but I did want to talk to you first anyways. Well…Balin looked like he was gonna have a stroke, Dad instantly decided to relieve me of all communication devices, they said it was better this didn’t get out before we had a strategy and all. Legolas agreed but thought it wasn’t fair to not even let me talk to you so they took his phone too so he couldn’t tell you. Tauriel and Frer were possibly even more indignant, Frer even tackled dad but they don’t have your number or anything so…I guess Balin and Dad though I’d go running to you and make a big public display. I’m not stupid enough for that though, jesus.”

Fili blinks and then laughs a little, “You’re life is insane.”

Kili blushes and nods as Fili adds, “I agree that you’re team needs a good reaming though, this week was fucking awful…although I need to try and make a good impression I guess.”

With a grin Kili snuggles into Fili’s side, relieved that the blonde wasn’t freaking out about the potentially public nature their…whatever, might take. The menu was up and Fili presses play, pausing the movie almost immediately, “So……we can officially call this dating now?”

Kili sits up a bit, “Well, I did tell everyone you were my boyfriend, so I mean…” Fili grins and kisses him happily. He pulls away with a wink and starts the movie properly, pulling Kili flush against him as they meet Nicholas Angel.

* * *

It’s late that evening, Ori made dinner and Fili is washing up, relaced even after all his roommate’s ridiculous jokes about Kili not staying the night and the insinuations about Fili’s skills in the bedroom. He sets down the last dish, pulls the plug and wipes his hands dry, feeling his phone vibrate.

A grin finds its way onto his face as he reads the text and shoots off his reply before heading to bed and feeling better than he had in days.

 

_“Any luck with them swans then?” –Kee_

_“It’s just the one swan actually.” -Fee_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me you've all seen those films..or at least Hot Fuzz.


	5. The Friend-calvalry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FiliKiliThorinForever put this in my head and I had to include it.  
> Also I'm from Colorado, which is why this fic is based there but I don't actually know Denver particularly well.

Ori calls Gimli as soon as the lovers are gone. He knows Fili hates it when he does this sort of thing, but someone has too.

“Hullo?” Gimli answers, his speech muddled by what Ori assumes is food. “Kili’s here. Apparently his P.R guys though it was a good idea to cut him off from Fili.”

There is a pause and then Gimli swears, “Is that why Fee’s been such a fucking mess?” Ori just hums and Gimli makes a noise that Ori interprets as a whole lot of swearing being stopped by food.

“So, I have the address for one of their offices and our lovebirds are busy watching a movie…you wanna play friend-cavalry?”

Gimli agrees so quickly that Ori almost feels like he should remind the other that bringing any kind of weapon will get them arrested. Really though, he thinks, how bad can a night in jail be?

* * *

They arrive at the building, not as tall as Ori expected but then again, Denver isn’t like a lot of larger cities with all the high rises. He thinks it’s got something to do with the mountains, and the fact that most the state seems to be hippies at heart, Coloradoans love their sky.

Gimli finds a parking space that’s not too far away and they feed the meter what change they have. Ori leads the way into the building and they find the office they need easily enough despite the looks the administrative assistant is giving them.

Gimli knocks a bit harder than needed and they wait a few moments before the door is opened to reveal an older man with white hair and a neat white beard. “Balin Fundinson?” Gimli almost growls.

The man nods, “At your service.” And Ori spots another man behind him, “Nori?” He asks and his brother frowns at him, “What’re you doing here?”

Gimli shoots him a look but Ori shakes his head, “My brother, barely hear from him these days. Do you work for him?” Ori gestures to Balin and directs his question at Nori, who shakes his head.

“We both work P.R for a band, pretty big too.” Ori glares and Gimli pushes past Balin into the room, Ori on his heels.

“Right. That would be Kili and his group yes?” Ori asks, getting a surprised nod from Nori and a calm one from Balin.

Gimli’s loud breaths don’t seem to be tipping the older man off to what they’re visits about because he tells them, “I’m afraid if you want autographs or information we cannot provide them.”

Ori puts a hand on Gimli’s shoulder to keep him from strangling anyone. “Good, keep ‘em. Kili’s in my living room right now with our _bestfriend and my roommate who you sent into a depressive spiral with your meddling._ ”

Nori catches on then, “You live with Kili’s new boyfriend…Fili is it? He’s caused us a good bit of grief, might be best if you ask him to sod off.”

Ori glares and removes his hand from Gimli’s shoulder, allowing the much more violent friend to take over. Gimli has two handfuls of Nori’s shirt and is lifting him just a bit off the ground while yelling in under thirty seconds and Ori is slightly impressed with the way Balin just leans back.

“Tell him too…YOU PRICK! HE WASN’T EVEN SLEEPING BECAUSE YOU LOT MADE HIM THINK THAT THE FIRST PERSON HE’S BROUGHT HOME IN YEARS JUST WANTED A ONE-TIME THING.”

Balin clears his throat and Gimli’s head whips around. “It had to be handled carefully and we know what we’re doing now, Kili is often rash so I took precautions. Besides there is a high chance that this will fall apart, he has been dated for the attention it garners before.”

Nori, who has an apparent death wish, adds, “Yeah, who says your friend isn’t just with him for the fame?”

Ori remembers suddenly _why_ he never bothers talking to his brother, though Nori is a good person he can be a real dick.

Gimli presses the P.R rep into the wall, “FILI WOULD NEVER! I DON’T KNOW A THING ABOUT YOUR BOY BUT OURS IS FUCKING IN LOVE AND IF YOU EVER, EVER INSULT HIM LIKE THAT AGAIN…” Gimli takes a deep breath and his voice comes out evenly as he sets Nori down again, “I’ll pull your insides out through your nose.” Then he stomps out.

Ori sighs, “Look, just let him give Fili warning next time.” Balin nods even as Nori glares at the door, “That’s more than allowable. Now you’d better catch your friend before he terrifies poor Susan.”

Nori catches Ori’s wrist lightly before he can do just that, “Sorry…give me a call sometime?” Ori shrugs, “I’m sure I’ll have to.” But he offers his brother a tiny smile and goes after Gimli.

* * *

 

Balin turns to Nori, “I think it’s safe to assume this Fili’s not just in it for Kili’s spotlight, don’t you?” Nori nods, “With friends like that he’d better be. My brother’s no fool, even if he can be sweet as a kitten.”

Balin picks up the phone, “I feel like we should warn Thorin that this is not going to be a passing fling.”

Nori grins, “That’s not a bad thing, the kid needs someone who can keep him from binging through Netflix and Ben n’ Jerry’s when he’s not performing.”


	6. Magazines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A first taste of the press in Kili's life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was hard to write, simply because it is the filler that is needed between one part and the next. Hopefully the continuation is easier XD.

It takes one month (one too-short month of dates and movie nights, horrifying Gimli with their displays and Ori tittering about “Rock stars still need tea you know”) before the first glossy cover with a bright red headline shows up.

“Rocker KILI a homosexual?”

Laughably the letters hover over a picture some overzealous pap shot of Kili and Ori standing together at the movies. Inside there is no mention, nor photograph, of Fili who happened to be in the concessions line at the time.

By the end of the day however the blogsphere has exploded, his fans are wildly speculating and as his very disgruntled P.R finds out, creating.

* * *

 

Kili’s cringe is comical to Gimli as his new friend reads the email from Nori. He pops a spoonful of ice cream in his mouth and watches the brunette’s eyebrows sink lower, the cringe becoming full blown bewilderment and general grumpiness.

Fili hums as he turns from the stove with a plate of chicken sandwich in hand that he sets smoothly before Kili. Tapping the younger between his sunken eyebrows he waits until brown eyes focus on him and tilts his head in question.

Seemingly unable to vocalize Kili simply flips the laptop around, showing Gimli and Fili what had him in such a tiff.

Gimli chokes on his ice cream, both from the screen and the expression on Fili’s face as he takes in a _very_ detailed drawing of naked Kili with his hands all over Ori.

Eventually Fili manages, “What the _fuck_?”

This sets Gimli off all over again, despite his friends glare and Kili’s forlorn puppy eyes.

“It’s…well it’s fanart, since that stupid magazine showed up with the picture of Ori and I waiting for you apparently a lot of my fans ship it…or whatever..”

There is a long moment in which Gimli quiets, realizing that something meaningful is passing between the couple he dips his head and flees to the living room.

Fili opens a new tab under Kili’s concerned gaze and quickly googles anything he can think of that would return something of him and Kili together, the only result is some blurry footage of Kili pulling him up on stage that first night. Swallowing he searches “Kili relationship” and is instantly assaulted by a wall of images and text about Ori (not by name, not yet).

The blonde takes a slow breath in and lets it out, surprised at how much it bothers him that everyone believes Kili is dating his roommate. Warm hands on his shoulders pull him back to the singer.

“Fee? Are you okay?”

Fili doesn’t know so he just shrugs helplessly and is relieved when Kili follows up with:

“Because I’m not. It pisses me off. One, I’m not gay I’m Bi and it’s different, Two Ori is my friend and I don’t like the thought of people fantasizing about us together…”

Fili nods but can’t help the trickle of hurt that Kili doesn’t seem upset about this for the same reason he is until Kili cups his face and says the last part much softer.

“Three, you are my boyfriend and I’ll be damned if the world doesn’t know what a lucky bastard I am.”

Kili kisses him lightly and releases him, annoyance still writ on his brow as he leans back and rubs his cheek, light stubble catching his palm as he does.

Fili smiles slightly at him, “Well I guess we’ll just have to set the record straight won’t we?”

Kili gives him a searching look and then they both grin, Fili’s laughter carrying to Gimli and a mortified Ori in the living room.

Both redheads know that laugh and share a concerned if conspiratory glance. Kili pulls Fili into the room, pushes him onto the couch and takes what Ori has dubbed his battle stance; feet wide and hands on hips with his head thrown back so the wild mane of his hair falls behind him.

“Alright, so as we all know the idiots outside think I’m doing _Ori_ who, no offense, is not my type. You’re too damned cute Ori, I could never do more than cuddle you man.” Kili takes a deep breath as Ori blushes and coughs a small laugh.

“So, our new goal is to use your individual accounts to post photos of Fili and I and spread the word without alerting my press team until it’s too late. They’re having a field day since Ori’s face isn’t as well known as yours Fee. Something about college playbills being a give away.”

The other three nod and Fili stands from the couch with a large smile, he pulls Kili close to him and snaps a picture of them together, Kili’s frowning eyebrows and all.

“There’s a start” Gimli laughs as Fili taps away on his phone.

Kili feels a rush of warmth, he forgets sometimes that they are really his friends, that they won’t question him when he wants to do something reckless. Hell, he’s pretty sure they are the reason he’s been more reckless lately.

“Another one!” Ori crows and Fili laughs, happy to oblige as he steps close and kisses Kili’s cheek, arms winding around the brunette who laughs and hugs him back to the for-once welcome click of Gimli and Ori’s cameras.

Gimli nods to himself as he gives the shots a once over, “These’ll do nicely. Between Ori’s blog and my nosy friends you’ll be plastered on the next magazine cover Fili. You two have fun.”

He winks at them and drags Ori out of the house with promises of library books and coffee.

Fili laughs as the door clicks shut behind them and looks to Kili, his blue eyes bright with joy, “How did I get you?” He asks.

Kili shrugs, “I stole you. The better question is how did we end up with such good friends?”

They both pause at that and then laugh, answering at the same time, “Voodoo probably.” It is Legolas, Kili’s bassists, favorite reason for everything and Fili will be surprised if the tall blonde isn’t in tow when Gimli and Ori return.

…

Thorin is blankly scrolling through the Kili tag on twitter, chuckling over the sheer number of arguments and art that Ori and his adopted son have generated. He rarely involves himself in this area, leaving it in the more than capable hands of Balin and Nori, but tonight he felt a little disconnected.

Kili spends most of his time with Fili, who Thorin has yet to meet on Kili’s insistence and while Thorin is greatful his son has found someone he can’t help but miss him. He knows his husband does too, Bilbo’s made cookies at least three times in the last week, as though he is preparing for a visitor who never comes.

Thorin shakes his head as he focuses, a different picture catching his eye and he chuckles, Balin is going to have kittens. Kili looks so happy though he really can’t say he cares that they announced themselves.

“Bilbo! Come see what Fili looks like!” He calls to his husband who bustles into the study and peers over his shoulder.

“Oh, he’s quite handsome, practically has the Durin profile doesn’t he?” The short curly-haired man observes as he takes in Fili’s long hair, regal nose, and brilliant blue eyes.

Thorin hums, “Yes I suppose, but his colorings all wrong and besides, there’s only one Durin Kili’s age and he lives half-way across the country. We are safe.”

They look their fill at the now growing tag for “Kili and blondie” leaving only when they stumble across the first piece of fanart that’s a little _too_ much of the couple for either father.

* * *

 

Legolas follows Gimli and Ori into Fili’s small home, his smile slipping into a bit of a pout when Gimli shushes them. It doesn’t last though when he sees why.

Fili and Kili are curled around each other like kittens on the couch, the credits of some film playing on T.V as they snore softly in harmony. Legolas catches sight of Ori’s expression and has to cover his mouth as he too starts giggling softly.

“They’re drooling on _my_ couch.” Ori sounds scandalized and Gimli just rolls his eyes.

“We got you home, that was the deal, not waking Fili the dragon.” Gimli reminds him, signaling to Legolas they aren’t staying.

Back in Gimli’s car Legolas hums to himself in quiet thought until Gimli’s huff makes him laugh and share. “Kili’s so…relaxed since he met Fili, his music is growing too. I’ve been writing with him this week and he’s got some great stuff going on. They’re happy and it is good, I just…I wonder how they’re going to do it once Kili’s next tour starts, we’d already recorded part of the next album and with his new stuff…it’s not going to be long now before we leave again.”

Gimli raises an eyebrow, “They’ll fare just fine, but I don’t think that’s what you’re getting at, is it blondie?”

Legolas shifts, shaking his hair out of his face, “No, I suppose it’s not.”

Gimli laughs at that, turning toward his own home, “Stay the night tonight and we’ll see what your answer is in the mornin’. After all, can’t be too hasty.”

Legolas snorts and gives him a withering look that only makes Gimli laugh again, yes he loves a challenge.


	7. Week-lings

“This is getting ridiculous” Fili growls, trapped in the theatre building on campus for the second time in a day by the paparazzi milling about outside. His instructor Bofur just shrugs, “Hey, it’s been great for ticket sales, we’ve sold the house every night for _Marat/Sade_.”

Fili huffs in annoyance at him but Bofur just laughs, “C’mon lad, I’ll get their attention, you just go around the front way.”

“I could kiss you if you weren’t such a prick.” FIli tells him and jogs down the hall, hearing Bofur calling out the door.

“I can get ya an exclusive interview if ya come back around 2:30 tomorrow, he’ll be here to talk to ya then. I’m going to need all your names though, just ta be sure.”

“I’m going to skin him.” Fili thinks, sprinting to Gimli’s car where it idles in the parking lot. He gets in without looking, too busy keeping an eye out for any camera that might catch what his ride looks like. Fortunately Gimli’s windows are fairly darkly tinted.

“Kili’s lucky I love him more than my own arm, Bofur just promised those vultures an interview with me. I hope Kee doesn’t mind.”

“He doesn’t.”

The blonde’s head whipped around to find Kili grinning at him from the drivers seat, “You are extraordinarily inattentive, you know that?”

Fili gives him the finger but leans in immediately afterward for a quick kiss anyways.

“So why do I get the special treatment today?” He asks, Kili is rarely around this early in the day so he assumes there is something special happening.

Kili sighs, “Because we only have this week, we’re going to be leaving again soon. We’re up for an award at the Golden Gods and then we’re overseeing the album release before we start touring again. I’ll be gone for three months then we have a two week rest and then four months.”

Silence settles between them as Fili processes the news, his stomach clenches and he has to swallow the lump in his throat.

“I see, well we knew it would happen sometime soon. At least we have the week together before you go…well I guess some of the week when I’m not in classes.”

Fili keeps his voice even and tries to sound at least somewhat optimistic, he knows he doesn’t entirely succeed but he thinks he does a decent enough job. Kili looks out the window, navigating traffic without much effort as he seems to come to a decision.

“I’ve got some final preparations to do and packing so that’ll cut into our time together…I want to spend as much time with you as I can though. Do you mind if I come to class with you?”

Kili sounds nervous but when he glances at Fili he has to laugh, the elder looks like a gasping fish as he tries to respond.

“I know it’ll stir up a lot of commotion at first if I’m recognized but I don’t care.”

Fili laughs too then, “Sure, my professors could use something to shake ‘em up I’m sure.”

 

* * *

 

 

Fili’s first class of the day is Styles of Acting, he and Kili arrive first and take seats in the middle row. Kili leans into Fili, “Do you always have class onstage?”

He gestures to the space that is a round theatre and the blonde shrugs, “Just the acting courses really, the rest are taught in regular classrooms and sometimes the green room.”

The professor is next, Thranduil Greenleaf who makes eye contact with Kili and just rolls his eyes. “I was wondering when you’d show up. Tell my son to call me sometime would you?”

Fili looks between his professor and his boyfriend, finally it clicks and he laughs at himself wondering how he didn’t make the connection between the sassy blonde acting coach and Kili’s best friend/bassist. Legolas is the spitting, if more reserved, image of his father.

The rest of the class files in, coming in groups of friends and the occasional single person who is immediately swallowed by a friend group. All of them are rather wrapped up in their own conversations and it isn’t until one of Fili’s friends, a tall and attractive blue-eyed young man, turns to say hello that anyone notices Kili.

“Hey Fili! So I was looking at the syllabus for Dr. Per-Oh.My.God.” He cuts off his original thought entirely, his upbeat and carrying voice alerting the whole class to what it is that has drawn his attention.

Suddenly every member of the group is staring at Kili and Professor Greenleaf sighs, standing up. “Yes that is Kili, of musical related fame. Now if you all would pay attention over here I might be able to teach you things and you might, as a result, get to rub shoulders with more famous people. Better yet you might one day have a room full of people gawking at you in recognition.”

This effectively re-focused the class and Fili mouths a thanks to his professor.

Kili is pulled into the lesson as soon as they are on their feet and Fili laughs in delight as the brunette tries his best to embody the physical effects of fear, mostly because Kili has achieved looking like a startled fawn. His laughs fade a bit as Kili manages the effects and his eyes go wide, his breathing is coming faster and he falls, scrambling backward from the unseen enemy.

Even though Fili himself has done the exercise a hundred times it still feels wrong to him, seeing Kili like this. It must cause a similar feeling in Thranduil because he calls an end to it quickly and asks Kili to be happy instead. This Kili does in a heartbeat, easier than breathing, with his big smile and his bright eyes and Fili swallows the sadness that chokes him when he thinks about how long they are going to be apart.

They spend the day in classes and Kili gets to know a few of the theatre students a bit better. Fili’s friends are upbeat and energetic though an undercurrent of tension is always there. Kili attributes it to the show that he knows is going on in the evening and he finds he is right when the friend who first noticed him falls into a seat beside him.

The green room is a hub of activity, Fili is working with metal so Kili is relegated here for the time being. “I’m Nick.” The dark haired young man says, his smile bright and he seems to be vibrating with energy.

Kili smiles at him, “I’m Kili. You in the show?” Nick nods and his eyes widen in a expression of excited panic, “yeeeeaaah. Opening night, ya know? Preshow nerves are a bitch.”

They laugh and share a few stories of panic moments before going onstage and Kili warms up to him in a heartbeat. Fili finds them talking cheerfully and claps Nick on the shoulder, “Trying to steal him away with your devilish charms?”

Nick laughs, his big friendly smile so genuine that Kili imagines a puppy for a moment, “Nah. I’ve got my man, this one’s all yours golden boy.”

He offers Fili a fist bump and goes full dork with an explosion afterward, sending Kili into a round of giggles. They leave for Kili’s apartment to a chorus of goodbyes and general noisiness.

 

* * *

 

Kili’s apartment is a haven, it’s quiet and Fili spends the next few days there, without really meaning too he loses track of time entirely.

They sit quietly across from each other eating spaghetti that Fili made and smiling at each other occasionally.

“Fee…I love you, I need you to remember that when I’m gone.”

Fili looks up, confused, “Of course I’m going to remember that. We didn’t just spend all this time being together and we definitely did not go through the entire Star Wars saga making silly voices just for me to forget how you feel about me.”

Kili laughs and throws a noodle at a mock offended Fili. “You know what I meant you twat. The magazines are after you right now because we’re the juiciest gossip together. You ditched the interview and that was good but….Fee while I’m gone they’re gonna be sharks.”

The blond shrugs, “If I don’t give ‘em anything It’ll be fine. I can handle it.”

Kili sets his fork down and looks at Fili seriously, a feeling of dread settles in the elder’s stomach, the time he’s had with Kili has been like magic. The brunette is everything to him and he wishes he could just pretend the last two days are going to be how the rest of his life is. Kili waking him with soft kisses, coffee and video games, movies and dinner together, soft and happy.

“If you don’t talk to them they’re going to switch tangents, they’re going to come after me and when I don’t give them an inch they will start trying to smear me. You’ll see things about me and random women…or men. I need you to know that if you react in any way to those they’re going to hound you relentlessly.”

Kili’s eyes are wide and sincere and he is clearly distraught, “It would be so much easier for you if I’d never…”

Fili stops that thought before it can finish, “Kee, I can’t imagine never being with you. You’re fucking wonderful, my friends love you and just…you fit me.” He sets his fork down and Kili seems to understand what he wants, needs right then.

 

Kili’s lips are soft pressed against Fili’s and he tastes like he did that very first time, the tang of something unknown and promising lingering between them. It’s a little more bittersweet this time but Fili cannot say why as he leads the brunette to the bedroom, the hall light is off and the door already open.

Kili doesn’t bother with words as he tugs Fili’s shirt over his head and carefully removes his pants, each movement intentioned and followed by feather light kisses. When he is naked, Fili returns the gestures, shirt off easily and a slow unwrapping of the rest.

They are unhurried with their kisses and lingering touches as Fili leads Kili to the bed, soft sheets a song against their skin. Kili is still loose from the night before but Fili takes his time preparing him anyways, fingers slow and methodic as he watches small sighs and pants fall from Kili’s lips.

They kiss as the blonde sinks into the body beneath him, sighing together as they fit against each other. Kili’s eyes meet his and Fili moves slowly, loving, against him. They are re-affirming their connection too each other.

Kili rolls his hips to meet every slow thrust and Fili kisses the small noises out of his mouth. He reaches between them, speeding up a little and palming Kili’s erection as he does. The singer comes with a single loud moan and the whisper of Fili’s name.

With a groan the blonde follows, spilling inside of Kili and kissing him softly as he withdraws. The bathroom is near enough he goes for a damp cloth to clean them off, caressing Kili’s thighs as he wipes. He drops the towel beside the bed and pulls Kili close to him, their week is wearing thin and Fili has to return to his life tomorrow. Three days they’ve hidden together, not counting the day they spent in classes together, it is time for Kili to pack and he’s sure his phone is going to explode when he turns it on. Frer is probably pissed at him.

None of that matters though as Fili rubs soft circles over his skin and he feels the tears before they come. Water streams down his cheeks and his breath shudders, he can’t help it.

“Fee…I’m scared.”

Fili’s heart breaks with that one small admission and he hugs Kili tighter, wiping away the tears.

“Don’t be my love, I’m here to kiss the fear away and when we’re apart I’ll kiss your picture goodnight to steal it too.”

Kili manages a watery chuckle at that and leans up for his kiss, which Fili grants easily.

 

* * *

 

 

Legolas sits beside Gimli on the hood of his car, watching the sunrise. They have been responsible adults, thank you very much, and kept up with their lives outside of each other as the week has run out. After fighting on Tuesday about if they were a couple or not, more to the point if they were a _power_ couple or not, they had decided that spending too much time together this early on was a terrible idea.

This is nice though, Legolas thinks as the red-head leans very lightly against his shoulder and they watch the colors chase each other across the sky. He drops a kiss into the wild hair and looks back up, quiet.

“It’s too fecking early.”

Well…almost quiet. He smiles ruefully down at Gimli, “Maybe if we’d brought the blanket I suggested you would not have that issue.”

He is rewarded with a pinch to his leg in response, “If I just listened to my own reasoning we’d still be warm in bed, not freezing our asses off to see some pretty colors at feck-all-knows-what-hour of the morning.”

Legolas tch’s and gives Gimli a little shove, sliding off the car hood and going to rummage in the trunk. “I knew you were going to complain, so I brought this.”

He hands Gimli a thermos which the shorter uncaps easily and takes a grateful sip. His eyes widen immediately.

Legolas can’t help it, he breaks, laughing so hard he bends over.

“Schnapps! In warm milk. You’re a devil.” Gimli coughs out and chucks the thermos at him. Legolas catches it easy enough and grins at him.

“I believe that makes the score five to two, me.”

Gimli levels a glare at him, “Oi, you just gloat now, I have all the time you’re gone to prepare because I’m not going to be up late playing for crowds and partying with the energize bunny that is Kili.”

Legolas pulls a comical frightened face, “ohhh…scary.” He sobers after a second though.

“You’ll be up all night keeping Fili sane after a while I’m sure. Most people ignore the bassist and if anyone even knows Frer’s name I’ll be fucked.Tauriel is fascinatingly untouchable. Kili’s the frontman so there’s going to be a lot of gossip, if he so much as blows a kiss to the crowd it’ll be all over.”

Gimli makes a face, “Don’t remind me. And don’t think that just because the Pap isn’t going to smother you I won’t find out if you’re chasing tail.”

Legolas knows it’s mostly in jest but he presses a single long finger under Gimli’s chin, “Wouldn’t be worth the beating you’d…attempt..to give me when I got back short stuff.”

Gimli grumbles but allows Legolas to kiss him just the same. “We’d better head out soon, it’s time we drag the lovebirds back to the real world after all.”


	8. Lavatory Memorium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look I’ve got two papers due and auditions for the most important show of the year are tomorrow and then I’ve got to pack to go to Chicago for a week (Which I’m panicking about) So I needed to do this. It was a necessito. ( I am aware that is not what that means also)  
> A brief update while I gear up to survive the rest of midterms!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BYT_qBIwcpw 

Fili stared, his mouth was dry and he didn’t know what to do. Kili was recording a music video for a song he said he wrote about his biologic parents. He had a sibling that he’d never met and he knew that his parent’s had given him up because they only wanted, only needed, one child. To Fili the song didn’t seem to be about those things but he’d learned a lot of what came out of Kili’s lyric sessions seemed to be about other things.

That however was not why he was having trouble breathing and his pants were uncomfortably tight. Even at the concert Kili hadn’t been like this, wild and moving as though the sound came from every part of him.

Fili was rock hard after the first five minutes. The abandoned swimming pool had taken on an enticing edge to him now as he watch Kili throwing himself around the mic. The sound of his voice, rougher than before, pouring into Fili.

It didn’t help that Kili’s hair was longer than ever, falling in his face so he had to push it back with some frequency and his all black outfit accented his motions just so. Fili’s heart was beating in time to the Frerin’s drums and it felt like he was going to die if he didn’t go up and devour Kili’s mouth right that second.

There was a break (Finally, Fili was so hard he hurt) about 30 minutes into the filming. He didn’t want to stand up for fear of his arousal being obvious but even watching Kili pushing his hair out of his face, sweat beading on his throat was too much.

Before he embarrassed himself however Kili turned away from Legolas, who he’d been talking to about an idea. The brunette’s intentional was clearly to talk to Tauriel next but he made eye contact with Fili first and something settled in his jaw.

Fili found himself on the receiving end of the sexiest….well glower…that he’d even seen and Kili was yanking him out of his seat and down a hallway before he could form a coherent thought. He was pushed through a door and briefly registered the colors around him as Kili shoved him into a stall.

“Kee, this is a bathroom.” He managed to gasp as Kili shoved at his pants.

Dark eyes met his and Kili paused, making Fili whine softly, the brunette’s eyebrow raised and he gave Fili a very deliberate look.

“I’m sorry I assumed that since you were nearly drooling when I looked at you it wouldn’t matter where we were so long as you got to put your cock in my tight mmmmfff-“

Fili got the gist of what Kili was telling him and released the leash on his libido, shoving his tongue in the younger’s mouth before Kili could finish.

He moaned against Kili’s lips at the taste of him, the light hint of morning coffee and the salt of his lips, as he licked into Kili’s mouth. His hands slid down Kili’s sides and he hurriedly undid Kili’s pants, shoving them low enough on his thighs to reach what he wanted as Kili clung to him.

He cursed when he realized they didn’t have anything to ease the way, pulling back some and panting against Kili who looked dazed, Fili’s hand on his cock and a string of saliva still connecting their lips.

“I…pocket, yours.”

Fili frowned and stuck his hand in his back pocket, rolling his eyes when he felt the packets that Kili must’ve shoved in when they were getting ready. Sleep overs happened so often now that Fili no longer questioned when Kili tossed him clothes.

He was grateful for the singer’s cheekiness now however as he tore open a packet, released Kili’s cock, and coated his fingers. He wasted no time in kissing him breathless again, one finger rubbing slowly against puckered skin.

Kili mewled against his lips and Fili gave in, his finger sliding into the warmth of the younger man. He swallowed Kili’s noises as he stretched him carefully but quickly, Kili’s hands shoving at his pants, their angle strange since Kili’s own bottoms were still riding his thighs.

Fili flipped Kili as soon as he was finished and pushed into his body, hands on Kili’s hips and watching his knees shake. The most debauched sound he’d ever heard Kili make left him and Fili quickly raised a hand to shove his fingers in Kili’s mouth.

The brunette sucked on them desperately as he pushed back against Fili in the small space. Fili wrapped his other hand around Kili’s cock and set a merciless pace, not caring if someone came in and heard the sound of their skin slapping together.

Kili’s moans were muffled by his fingers, now dripping with saliva as FIli panted against the brunette’s throat, groaning as Kili cried out and tightened around him, his cock twitching. Knowing his lover was close to the edge Fili adjusted the angle of his thrust and Kili yelped as he was pulled back so his head was resting on Fili’s shoulder, back bent as Fili rocked into him.

Fili turned his head to breath in Kilis hair, noting the way the singers eyes rolled back and he thrust harshly into him, murmuring breathlessly, “You’re so fucking beautiful. Come for me.”

Kili let out a long, low moan as he painted Fili’s hand with ropes of his come and Fili was lost too the sound and feeling of Kili tightening around him as he choked out the brunette’s name.

They came down together, panting against each other as Fili leaned against the wall, his hands gently holding Kili’s hips in place as they regained breath. They separated and wiped themselves off with toilet paper, flushing it and fixing their pants.

Kili kissed him gently and opened the stall door to find a very unimpressed Frerin standing by the sinks.

“You know….a man doesn’t need to hear that when he’s trying to use the facilities, especially not from his own nephew.”

Fili can’t manage to find his voice and Kili has to speak for them both.

“You knew exactly why I dragged him off, I could feel him staring at me so I’m sure you noticed it too.”

Fili turned redder, if that was possible but before he stumbled out an apology Frerin grinned at him.

“Yeah. From the sound…and looks of it, you’ve caught a good one. Keep him close.” He winked at them and left the bathroom, calling back, “And Kili we’ve got a schedule to keep!”

Sticking out his tongue out at the door Kili made Fili laugh and relax a bit.

“We just….wow.”

“I know, I uh…You were….wow. I just figured you might need a minute but when you looked at me I couldn’t not…”

Fili laughed at the ridiculously cute face Kili is making at him, “I know, you are dangerously hot when you get into your music, you know that?”

Kili shrugged but smiled anyway and Fili kisses him one more time. “Come on, now that it’s going to scream to everyone you’ve just been well and truly fucked we might as well get this shoot finished up so I can take my time with you in a _bed.”_

 

 


	9. Blindsided

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JESUS it's been waaay too long. Well if you're still reading this, thank you for putting up with me. It's a little out of rhythm for me to write this so we'll see how it goes.

Fili is proud of himself. It's been four and half weeks since Kili left and he hasn't missed class or skipped a meal yet and maybe it's a little pathetic that he considers that accomplishment. His friends seem to agree with him though, seem pleasantly surprised that he's holding it together so well. He's only cried like, once...twice. Whatever. He's doing okay.

The reporters harassed him a lot the first two weeks, wanting statements and taking photos of him as though they were hoping he would have a breakdown right in front of their cameras. They've died down some, after all his day to day isn't very interesting. Class, workstudy, rehearsal, homework, repeat. The only variation are his occasional stops at his favorite coffee shop and liquor runs when his friends come over to de-stress. They are all careful not to be photographed alone with Fili, no need to start those stupid rumors.

Fili has managed to avoid any of the tabloid fodder about Kili for the moment but he knows it's only a matter of time until there's a front page spread at the supermarket. As it is, he settles onto his couch and flips on the small television to see if there's something he can watch for a fifteen minutes of mindlessness.

It's a Saturday and Ori is putting in some hours at the library but Fili decided to lounge in his comfiest pants and no shirt since they've finally struck _Marat/Sade._ Monday is the first rehearsal for _The Goat_ and Fili's been cast so he's taking time off where he can find it. He settles on a ridiculous MTV news program, chuckling to himself at some of the ridiculous things they report on in the world of music and pop culture.

He doesn't realize his mistake until footage is played of Kili's most recent concert and his heart tugs at the sight of his boyfriend preforming with all of his manic energy and the lights flashing over his face. The music is inaudiable under the report though and Fili snorts as he listens.

_Musical sensation Kili, recently in the news as an out bi-sexual, is making headlines again this week as he is spotted in compromising positions with his band-mate Tauriel. While many fans have previously expressed enthusiasm over the two dating there has been a backlash of anger at the development as Kili left behind a boyfriend by the name of Fili Oaks and there has been no indication the couple has split._

The newscaster keeps talking but Fili's not focused anymore, staring at the images they are playing. Kili laughing with Tauriel, _just_ Tauriel at a table, Kili leaning a little too close to the red-head on a bench, Kili leaned in kissing her cheek and Tauriel, arms thrown around Kili's neck, him grinning against her lips. They're _kissing._ All of the others Fili could've discounted, tossed aside as the media spin, but not that last one. He knows the line of Kili's body too well for it to be a manipulated image and he wants to pretend he never saw it.

He turns the T.V off but he can't shake the image or the thoughts chasing themselves around, he didn't know Tauriel very well, she was the most withdrawn of the band other than Frerin who was simply busy. She had greeted him nicely when they met and he had been in the same room with her multiple times but they hadn't had a real conversation. Now he wonders if it was jealousy or worse that kept her from talking to him. He sucks in a breath, surely Kili would've told him if there was something between the two singers?

His hands are shaking just slightly when he picks up his phone and dials Kili's number. It rings through and he tries again.

_Hello?_

The woman's voice is sleepy and Fili hangs up immediately because _she's answering his phone._ He paces the living room and then decides to call Gimli so he doesn't go crazy.

He's about to dial when he phone rings in his hand, Kili's name flashing. He swallows hard and answers it.

"Hello?"

_Fili?_

"Hi Kee"

He curses, he sounds so small and scared and Kili just sounds sleepy.

_Tauri said you called but hung up on her, what's up love?_

"I-there was just-It's nothing. I just needed to tell you I loved you. That's all."

Kili laughs softly, warmly and Fili smiles a little despite himself.

_Well it's good to hear it, even if you did wake all of us up to say it. I love you too Fee. Can I go back to sleep now?_

Fili's smile grows and he hmm's his agreement.

"Sleep well."

_Goodnight Fee_

He sets his phone down and traces the edge of his thumb thoughtfully, Kili didn't seem to know why he was calling and there was still all the love and warmth in his voice. Fili trusts him and doesn't want to seem like he doesn't so he makes the decision to let it go, it was probably an old picture or maybe it was just a really good photoshop. He nods to himself and flops down to play _Final Fantasy XV_ instead. Nothing distracts him like fictional bros with nice butts.

* * *

It's another two weeks before Fili thinks about that stupid broadcast again. He's having a rough day and opted to sleep instead of going to class for the first time since Kili left. He's laying in his bed wearing a shirt Kili left for him and scrolling back through all the texts he and the brunette have exchanged when Ori comes in. 

"Dude, knocking."

Ori just gives him an unimpressed look at tugs the blanket off of him. Fili tries to protest but a pair of jeans hits him in the face and Ori points at him with his no-argument face on. Fili shuts up and starts tugging on his pants.

"You're allowed to be mopey, but I believe in limited periods of mope. We're going to the store to buy milk and you can get some comfort food and a movie. We're going to watch it together and you're going to grumble about classwork and how annoying you find the bitch twins and we're going to have a good lazy night."

Fili resigns himself too it and nods quickly, running his fingers through his hair until it lays so it's at least passable. Ori isn't fussed with his appearance just as long as he's wearing pants and Fili's grateful to his friend for letting him mostly not care.

They make short work of the store and Ori doesn't comment when Fili tosses in extra chips and Twizzlers. Ori even remembers Fili's favorite bad-day food for him, cream cheese and tomato basil wheat crackers. Fili is actually starting to feel marginally better when they reach the self checkout. Ori is handling it when Fili's gaze falls on the magazines and his stomach clenches.

Kili's on the cover, his arm around Tauriel's waist and their lips pressed together again. In the background he can see Legolas' blonde hair and he grits his teeth, turning away before the tears he feels prickling can overwhelm him. It's a different picture and his nails dig into his palms because he feels like an idiot.

Ori turns to him and frowns at his distress before his own gaze wonders to the magazine.

_"oh"_

The small red-head gathers their bags and gently takes Fili's hand.

"C'mon Fee. Let's go home. You can go back to bed."

Fili nods and follows him, feeling two-feet-tall when he catches a few people turning to look at him as tears start sliding down his cheeks. He holds back the first sobs until they are in the car. Ori doesn't say anything as he curls against the door and tries to control the noises leaving him as he cries.

 

They pull into the driveway and Ori's eyes narrow at the familiar car parked on the street. On their front step Kili snaps to his feet, smiling brightly and clearly excited. Fili hasn't noticed him yet and Ori gets out, slamming the door and putting himself between the car and Kili.

The brunette's brow furrows at the anger directed at him and Ori opens his mouth only to choke on the words as a woman's voice sounds from behind him.

"Kili, your father is demanding you bring Fili for dinner!"

"Tell him i will if he let's me get to see him first, damn."

The tall red head repeats Kili's words into a phone and shuts her own car door, walking up the drive toward them and Ori see's red.

"You-you...ooooh! I cannot believe you! You brought _her_ here and just after Fili-"

Fili who is getting out of the car, his eyes red and shoulders held like he's expected to be slapped.

"Kee? Kee...why were you kissing her?"

Kili's eyes widen and he slaps his forehead, like this is something that slipped his mind instead of something major.

"Shit, Fee. I didn't realize you'd never noticed us do it before. Tauriel's like my sister and she actually is Legolas' half sibling. It's not like that between us."

Fili just looks lost and he can't decide if he wants to hug Kili or hit him and Tauriel is watching them all with an aloof sort of way about her. Ori's arms are crossed and the tension between them all is obvious. Fili swallows at the sound of rustling off to the side and he just knows if he looks there will be a camera pointed at their moment.

"Let's...let's talk inside."

They all nod and shuffle into the house, Ori pausing to grab the groceries. They arrange themselves in the living room, Tauriel standing, Kili on an arm of the couch, Fili on the opposite side, and Ori in a chair. The silence is thick as they all wait for someone to start. With a delicate sigh Tauriel steps forward.

"I'm sorry for the misunderstanding Fili. I often forget how my interactions with Kili are perceived. He is one of the only people who drags me out of my own thoughts and gets me to experience life and very early in our friendship he misinterpreted somethings and asked me out. We were fifteen and I was already aware of my personal tastes so I turned him down and gave him a kiss in thanks for his understanding. He wasn't even the slightest bit upset with me and it was a relief. We established then that when he'd done me a really large favor I would thank him by kissing him. Sort of an inside joke I suppose, usually it doesn't come up but, it certainly did in the last months. I am sorry I didn't make more effort to speak with you about it, or much else."

Fili wants to hold onto his ire but as Tauriel speaks her voice warms and he see's the woman underneath, the one who Kili laughs with, and he can't. He can't form words just yet either though and glances at Kili in question next. Kili gives him a slightly smile and runs a hands through his dark hair.

"I didn't think about it Fee...honest. We won't do it again if it bothers you. It's really just a quick kiss, like you'd give your, I dunno, your dog."

That breaks the tension as Tauriel looks offended and Kili shrugs helplessly, looking comically innocent for a moment and Fili lets out a breathless laugh. He extends his hand to Kili who takes it and lets himself be tugged closer to Fili.

"You idiots."

Ori huffs and stands up, calling over his shoulder as he heads for their snacks in the kitchen.

"You're both welcome to stay and watch _Pacific Rim_ with us if you'd like to."

Tauriel looks and the couple on the couch, smiling as Kili curls around Fili and strokes his cheek gently, leaning their foreheads together. It's been a long time since she's seen him this way and it's nice.

"If you have black licorice I'll stay for anything."

Ori throws a package with surprising accuracy to land in the chair closest to the doorway and Tauriel laughs, catching Fili's surprised expression that only makes her laugh harder. She straightens and Kili grins at her with his I-told-you-so look. He was right, she thinks, there's something about this house and these two that makes her feel like she's home. Speaking of which...

"Legolas said he was going to meet up with Gimli and then they were heading over. Don't forget though, you said you'd bring Fili to dinner with your dads tonight."

Kili groans as she folds herself onto the corner of the couch beside him, and buries his face against Fili's neck. Fili looks surprised again but smiles a little, his eyes are still red but he seems okay, like he's accepted things.

If he's honest with himself it is a little weird but, well, it makes sense. Kili is so tactile with his friends and the way the brunette is holding onto him, Fili feels silly for doubting him. He'll even face dinner with the parents, even if Kili still hasn't said why they're back early. It's all periphery to the man who is leaning up to kiss him slowly.


End file.
